Lies don't last
by Scarr-Reader
Summary: Elspeth shows up in the first book with some interesting things to say about the future P:S my first story so please read and review


**first story pleases just tell the truth on the reviews .Elspeth from the future is ****_Elspeth_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 meeting**

* * *

**Elspeth Pov (Obernewtyn page 212)**

My heart plummeted. Impulsively I unlocked the door and stepped into the warm main room.

For a moment it was still like a was display. Louis, warmly clad with snow melting and dripping in a pool at his feet; Domick and the other boy near the fire. We all stared at one another, then Domick made a little warding off movement that unfroze the tableau.

"I locked that" he said faintly

"You" Louis said and to my astonishment, a look of anger filled his face and he stepped threateningly towards me. I had neither seen him so animated " you have some explaining to do!" he growled "why do the council seek ye?"

"The Council?" Domick echoed

Louis flicked him with a quick quelling glance "Aye the council. Two councilmen arrived tonight. They had permitted to remove Elspeth Gordie. They said the herder faction wanted to question ye as well."

I felt my face whiten. The council wanted me, but I dreaded the fanatical herders more.

But there was Rushton. "I had a brother he was involved in some sedition. They wanted to find out more about him" I said, leaving out a world of detail.

But then sudden bright light engulfed the room. When the light disappeared remaining in its place was a women, she had her dark hair in a braid and wore a green dress that matched her green eyes.

She was smiling and had watery eyes and opened her mouth and said "Ahh my friends it has been long"

Louis looked at her in confusion "who are you"

"My name is _Elspeth_ Gordie" she replied and at her words my head burst in confusion . She was me

3-person Pov

The people around _Elspeth _looked beyond confused and Roland Said "but that is Elspeth Gordie so.." he trailed of

And_ Elspeth _just chuckled an that statement and replied

" Roland I am that Elspeth from the future and I wanted to come here and warn you about something important" and Louis looked at her and said

"How do we know it is true. That you are from the future"

"Do you mind me telling secrets?" she questioned

"no" was the reply heard from all

"ok then fist of all, Elspeth, You are Called elf by Jes who was killed by the council, you saw your parents burn" the others stared wide eyes at Elspeth " Louis, you told Rushton of his father." some looked confused others not "Domick, you can control minds" no one looked confusion " and Roland and you have an unnatural talent for healing"

"ok I believe you" Louis said "Now what do we do"

"Take Me to The Lunch hall and gather every one and I will get the unwilling" _Elspeth _said the last sentence.

_Elspeth_ stood at one end of the hall looking at the people at below. She opened her mouth and said

"Ok as you might know I am Elspeth Gordie and from the future. I will tell you what happens so any questions"

"Is the doctor still master and if not who" Asked Maryon with a sly smile like she know the answer and at that _Elspeth _Laughed

"Maryon there is a different master and he is the son of a farm girl and the ex-master, introducing Rushton" and then everyone turned to face him and _Elspeth _loved the look on his face but desisted to continue "and he made guild for special types of misfits" amazed faces all around "for Beast speaking guild where you can talk to beasts there is Alad as guild master.

"For future telling where you can tell the future is Maryon, for Teknogilding where you study the past and be able to manipulate thing called machines there is Garth, For Healing there is where you use will and all to help with the health of the subject and the master of that is Roland, For Empathy where you can tell and give emotions a that master is Dameon , For Coercion which is where you can control other peoples minds is Gevan, for Farseeking which is where you can talk to minds over long distances and also read minds is me, _Elspeth_" there was a stunned silence over the hall

"Dose the master of Obernewtyn have a bond mate" asked Christa there was a woven curiosity at this from many especially Rushton.

"Do you no what, I think that the future tellers are asking all the right questions and it is very annoying" She stoped not answering the Question

"Well is there" asked Rushton

"Yes there is" She asked

"Who" Dell Asked

"Well she is…. Well ….Me" and then there was a blushing Rushton right in the hall

"Ok, next questioned" trying to change the topic

"What happens to them" says Matthew as well as pointing at the Coercion Ariel, Alexi, Madam Vaga and Doc

"Well Alexi and Vaga die supposable this night, Doc here live in a cottage at the out scents of Obernewtyn and this Ariel is out with Herders trying to kill me" and at that a flash like the one that_ Elspeth_ came in then there was _Ariel_ right next to her.


End file.
